


Find A Way

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Yoga Instructor!Sid [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluffdown, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The thing is--and Zhenya know this is going to sound creepy, but the thing is--he's pretty sure Sidney's not married.</i>
</p><p>Yoga instructor!Sidney AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find A Way

Zhenya's learned that, in yoga, as in many things, once you find a good instructor, you have to be willing to follow them anywhere.

Although, that might be the huge crush he has on his instructor talking.

After he'd fucked up his knee and needed all the rehab he could get, adding yoga to his repertoire hadn't seemed like such a bad idea. Especially if it's with someone a fellow captain recommended.

Still, he hadn't expected _Sidney Crosby_ to be sitting at the front of the room, smiling and talking to other students. Hs face had flickered when he'd seen Zhenya, before he'd nodded once in acknowledgement.

Zhenya had nodded back, before mimicking all the other students, setting up his mat near the back, and wondering vaguely if Toews told Crosby that he was coming.

When Crosby asks about injuries, nodding at two other students, ("Right, Mira, how _is_ your elbow?" and "Keisha, is your shoulder any better?") Zhenya raises his hand tentatively.

Crosby smiles. "Your knee, of course. I'll show you some modifications later on, but you should be able to do most of these poses."

Zhenya nods, apprehension sudden and sure.

That apprehension lasts until halfway through the session, when Crosby comes up behind him and says softly, "May I?"

Zhenya can only nod, letting Crosby prop his leg up, and then move him until he's in a better position, his whole leg relaxing from the tension he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Oh."

He can hear the smile in Crosby's voice when he asks, "Better?"

"Much."

\--------

He keeps going. Crosby's good at his job (unsurprisingly), and Zhenya can feel his game improving from the added stretching.

The contact and occasional conversation afterward don't hurt.

It's three months in, as Crosby's walking away after showing Zhenya a modification, favoring his right side as he goes, that Zhenya starts to wonder if he's completely fucked.

\--------

So, yeah, he starts going to the classes a little more often, checking the schedule religiously, and following Sidney (and that took eight months to work up to, even if Sidney had laughed a little when Zhenya asked if he could call him that, saying it was okay "only if I can call you Geno.") when he changes studios two years in.

"I mean, I'll still do some work for BYS when they need me, but they don't really fit with my path or practice," Sidney says as he locks up behind them on his last day. "Schoolhouse is much closer to my attitude, and they offer me more hours. A win-win, truth be told."

"You miss?"

"BYS?" Sidney shrugs. "A little, maybe. But I think I'll be happier where I'm going."

Zhenya cancels his membership at BYS the next day, following Sidney to Schoolhouse.

It just makes sense.

\--------

The strange thing is, Zhenya finds that he likes Schoolhouse better too, and soon he's expanding his horizons and taking more that just Sidney's classes. It's strange, having different instructors, but the only time he's felt more at home in his body than in class is on the ice, and this will last him even after he's too old for hockey.

It's a blessing, beautiful and strange, and he's not afraid to take it.

\--------

And then, a year after that, Zhenya comes to class not expecting to see Sidney that day. Which would be fine. _Is_ fine. Normal, at this point.

Right up until he sees Sidney heading in as he's heading out.

With a child in his arms.

Into what Zhenya knows is the Mommy and Me class.

Meaning that he's with, Zhenya can only assume, his _daughter_.

\--------

The thing is--and Zhenya know this is going to sound creepy, but the thing is--he's pretty sure Sidney's not married.

"I mean, I've only been taking classes with him for a few years, but I'm pretty sure--"

Sasha's laugh makes him stop talking immediately. "A few years, Zhenya?"

Zhenya knows he's blushing.

"You know that boy better than you think you do. Still don't know why you haven't just asked him out already."

"You know why, Sasha."

Sasha sighs. "I do. I think you're a fool, but I know."

Zhenya just bites his lips and closes his eyes. "Anyway, it doesn't matter any more. He's got a _kid_ , Sasha."

"You know better than you make assumptions about people, Zhenya."

Zhenya just hums, ignoring the rush of static from Sasha's sigh. "How's Masha?"

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Zhenya," he warns, but lets Zhenya change the subject anyway.

\--------

It happens twice more before Zhenya gets the opportunity to ask. Sidney comes scrambling in just seconds after Zhenya himself, Pittsburgh winter wrapping around his shoulders, a now-familiar bundle in his arms.

"I'm so sorry; I just got Jennifer's text."

The girl at the desk smiles, reaching out to take the cooing child from Sidney, ignoring the way she starts to whine, reaching out for him. "It's no problem Sidney, we're just happy you could make it. Saves us from having to cancel class."

Sidney laughs, unwrapping a scarf from his neck. "Of course, of course. Did she say if she could make it to Mommy and Me?"

"She didn't, but you know you're qualified to teach it, Sidney."

He bites his lip. "Can I let you know?"

She smiles. "Of course. Go teach class, Sidney, and don't worry too much about it."

Sidney nods, grateful, before turning, jumping slightly. "Oh! Geno!"

Zhenya smiles. "Good to see you, Sidney. Was not expecting."

Sidney laughs again. "Me neither. But duty calls, I suppose."

Zhenya nods, once at Sid, then once at the child still babbling away. "Niece?"

"Daughter, actually."

Zhenya's throat goes tight. "Not know you married."

Sidney's face closes off immediately. "I'm not. Shall we?"

He doesn't wait for Zhenya, leading the way into class instead.

\--------

(Three of the other mothers crowd Sidney the second class ends, begging him to lead the Mommy and Me class in the usual instructor's absence. He looks so completely bowled over that Zhenya can't help but smile, nodding at Sidney on his way out.)

\--------

Zhenya very pointedly doesn't ask about Sidney's daughter the next time he sees him.

Or the next.

But it kind of can't be avoided when Sidney places her carefully in Zhenya's arms before he strips out of his jacket to get ready to teach the class he's been asked to cover again.

"What her name?"

"Makayla." There's a fondness in Sidney's voice that Zhenya's never heard before. He tries not to be jealous.

"How old?"

"Ten months."

Zhenya nods, smiling. He settles her more easily in his arms, taking in dark skin and bright eyes. He reaches his other hand out, letting her latch onto his finger. "So precious."

Sidney smiles. "She really is."

"Look nothing like Sidney, though," he chides, aiming for funny. "Sure you father?"

Sidney stops short, eyes wide as he stares up at Zhenya. Then his face goes hard and cold. "I'm sure, Mister Malkin."

Then he takes the girl from Zhenya's arms, hands her off to the receptionist, and walks sternly into the practice room, leaving Zhenya at a loss.

Did he say something wrong?

\--------

There's a girl waiting outside the studio three days later, arms crossed as she glares out over the street. The second he's out of the building, though, her attention zeroes in on him.

"Malkin!" She shouts, voice sharp and angry.

He's so startled that he stops short, just staring as she approaches him.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is with my daughter or her father, but--"

Zhenya reels back. "What you talking--"

"Sidney, you dumbass, I'm talking about Sidney."

And Zhenya can see the resemblance, now, dark skin and fierce eyes so like the child he'd only held in his arms the one time but still can never unsee. Then something inside him twists. "You Sidney's wife? You so young! Sidney not... Sidney _never_..." English begins to fail him as he stares at her, wide eyed and angry for reasons he can't even begin to fathom.

The girl's face goes blank for a second, before twisting in revulsion. "Oh my god, me and _Sid_? Ew! Ew ew ew. No. _No_. Sidney _adopted_ Makayla when she was born because I wanted to finish school, and he would be able to take better care of her. Ew. No. Me and Sidney? No no no. He's like... basically the best big brother ever, but _no_."

And Zhenya only caught about two thirds of that, but he got the most important part out of it, which is that the girl isn't married to Sidney. Although... "You not married... Why Sidney say father?"

She huffs. "I just told you, Sidney _adopted_ her."

Zhenya stares.

Her face goes tight. "Look, just... Sidney likes you, okay? He likes having hockey back in his life, and you bring that to him in a way that he hasn't had in the whole time I've known him. So just. Whatever your problem with him is, tone it down, okay? I'm tied of him moping around all the time. My daughter deserves better than that."

Zhenya nods blankly, and she nods back, gaze fierce, before marching off in the other direction.

He's still confused by the time he makes it home.

\--------

The next time Zhenya sees Sidney, he's Makayla-free, but he still tenses when he sees Zhenya, nodding in spite of it. Zhenya had been careful to come to the last class Sidney teaches that day, all the better to make sure they actually get a chance to talk.

Sidney doesn't touch him once all session, coming close, but never following through. It leaves Zhenya wondering whether or not he can bridge the gap he's unintentionally laid between them. But, as it always does, shavasana leaves him opening his eyes to a world he feels more at home in than he had hours before, certain now about his course of action.

He waits outside, knowing that Sidney will make excuses if he sees Zhenya inside. Instead, Zhenya catches him by the elbow as he exits the building.

"Sidney. We talk?"

Sidney's eyes are sharp and bright. "About?"

"Last time, I not understand. Not understand Sidney's family. Think I being funny. Sidney not think funny. This my fault. I'm sorry."

Sidney frowns. "I told you she was my daughter, Malkin. Why would joking about that _ever_ be funny?"

Zhenya shrugs. "I spend all time with hockey players. Not have best social skills."

That startles a laugh out of Sidney. "No. No, I don't suppose they do."

"Sidney best, though. Best at yoga. Best at people. I think probably best dad."

Sidney blushes. "I'm not really, Geno, we all just make this up as we go."

Zhenya shakes his head. "I sure Sidney best. Schoolhouse sure Sidney best. Girl two nights ago sure Sidney best."

That seems to stop Sid in his tracks. "Girl? What girl?"

"Makayla's mother."

Sidney blinks, then draws away sharply. "Kristi? _Kristi_ put you up to this?"

"She not put up to anything. Just explain. Help understand."

Sidney still looks angry, but Zhenya holds up placating hands, and, slowly, Sidney deflates. "I just. I don't know what she told you, but it shouldn't... It shouldn't change our professional relationship."

Zhenya cocks his head. Wonders if maybe he can be brave.

Takes a chance.

"What if I want to change?"

Sidney blinks. "Huh?"

Zhenya steps closer, cupping his hands over Sidney's cheeks. "What if I want to change?"

Sidney's eyes flicker down to Zhenya's mouth, and Zhenya leans in a little closer.

"Want to have all of Sidney. Not just professional Sidney. That okay?"

Sidney's breath leaves his chest in a rush, turning to mist in the space between them. "Geno, I..." Then he surges up, pressing his mouth agains Zhenya's.

Zhenya smiles into the kiss, gentling the urgency he can feel by rubbing his thumbs in circles over Sidney's temples. "Have time, Sidney," he whispers drawing back. "Have all the time we want."

"And we've apparently been wasting it."

Zhenya chuckles. "Always that way."

"But Geno... are you sure?"

"Sure, Sidney. Always sure about you."

Sidney's mouth falls open, lips slightly swollen from Zhenya's mouth. "I mean, it's different for you. Being in the public eye. And I'm--"

"Shhhhh," Zhenya gentles, leaning is forehead against Sidney's. "Sidney want to try?"

"Of course. But I--"

"Then no buts. I want to try. Sidney want to try. So we try. If not work, not work. But try first, okay?"

Sidney stares at him, wide eyed and a little scared. Then, slowly, he smiles. "Okay, Geno. Okay."

Zhenya smiles. "Okay."

Sidney bites his lip briefly before leaning up to press a kiss to Zhenya's cheek. "Come over for dinner? I want you to meet the family properly."

Zhenya smiles. "Happy to."

Sidney's answering smile is blinding.

Zhenya's never been more sure about anything in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> There's some Sidney background to this fic that I startd writing because BACKGROUND IS IMPORTANT, but then it got angsty instead of fluffy so you guys get this instead. Sidney background to follow when it actually gets finished. So. You know. Possibly never. Written for the [fluffdown](http://calliotrope.tumblr.com/post/64178219372/gilajames-replied-to-your-post-gilajames).


End file.
